Don't Think
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: Ever wonder what was with the tention between Nyah and Hugh? Maybe this is why.


****

Don't Think

Ever wondered what was with the underlying tension between Hugh Stamp and Nyah Nordoff Hall in MI2? if so; read on. If not; too bad, you're gonna find out any way. 

Takes place before the second movie, back when Nyah was still with Shawn. a lovely, short, kinda angsty, hot Hugh/Nyah pairing. 'cause I want to and you can't stop me.

I have been meaning to do this for a very long time. Basically 'cause I like this weird paring and the character Hugh Stamp is freaking hot. 

Obviously not mine. FOX's or whomever owns this movie's rights. I am making NO money from this. 

__

Warning: the following fanfic contains scenes of discretion, viewer nudity is advised. 

Rated 14A(Canadian) or R (American) for coarse language and adult situations.

Suggested Mood Music: "_Hayling_ by FC Kahuna" or "_Dice_ by Finley Quaye Feat. Beth Orton" both awesome songs.

__

Don't think about

all those things you fear

Just be glad to be here.

-"Hayling" FC Kahuna

****

~~~

Nyah strode into the large kitchen muttering as many swear words, in as many languages, that she knew of. Her jaw still ached slightly from where Shawn had struck her. 

"Stupid fucking git," she swore as she opened the large stainless steel fridge in search of ice. She shoved a couple cubes from the tray into a dish cloth and held it to her face. At least he had been drunk, making the hit slightly sluggish. She doubted there would even be a mark there tomorrow. 

"Have you been exchanging love taps again?" Came a rich baritone from the dark corner of the kitchen, making her jump. Nyah spun and glared at the blond man sitting in the shadows.

"Fuck you Hugh," Nyah spit out as menacingly as she could with ice pressed to her jaw.

The blond man's laugh was deep and could have been called a chortle. But describing the tall muscular man as "chortling" was nothing short of strange in Nyah's mind.

"How lovely to see you too," he murmured. He took drink from the glass tumbler in his hand and smirked. 

Nyah had rarely seen her boyfriend's lackey drinking, so she was slightly surprised to see that the clear glass in his hand contained whiskey. 

She glanced at the clock. 1:46 AM. 

"And what are you doing still up Mr. Stamp? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and sauntered over to his position against the counter. She stood toe to toe with him and paused; studying him. 

Hugh's face was impassive but she could see his jaw clench. He clearly did not enjoy having her so close to him. But he remained silent as he stared down at her. 

At this vicinity she could smell his cologne. She couldn't quite explain what it smelled like, but it was a good smell. It smelled nothing like Shawn's. She grinned to herself. In fact, this man was nothing like Shawn. There wasn't an ounce of Shawn to be seen on him. 

Shawn was loud, annoyingly confident, arrogant and quick to anger. She had yet to hear Hugh lose his cool. He rarely showed any emotion at all in fact. Other than his signature scowl the only other expression to be seen on him was when he smirked. But this move was done subtly and very infrequently. 

Hugh's hair was short, and in a perfectly mused state. It was a blond colour that could almost be described as gold. Where as Shawn's was dark and at an infuriating length which caused him to constantly run his hands through it to push it out of his eyes. Shawn's mouth was full and in a never ceasing smirk. Hugh's was a hard line that never seemed to relent being severely stern. Hugh was more chiselled than Shawn. His jaw line strong. Shawn's good looks were diminished by the fact that he knew all to well that he had a smile and face that women always fell for. While Hugh's good looks seemed to go unnoticed by him. His shoulders were broad and his waist was thin. Though Shawn was in good shape, she was certain that Hugh was far more defined. Shawn's eyes were a green colour that, when she first met him, seemed mischievous and when the light hit them right; down right gorgeous. She now saw them only as greedy and calculating. Hugh's eyes were a startling blue. His eyebrows drawn into an almost always present frown. Very similar to the look he was giving her now. 

He finally broke his silence, "Is there something I can help you with Ms. Hall?"

Suddenly a warmth in the pit of her stomach that made her tremble as she looked up in to Hugh's handsome face. She was fairly certain she didn't like Hugh very much, in fact she was even entertaining the thought that maybe she hated him. He thought she was nothing but a nuisance and treated her like an infidel; while she thought that he was an over bearing prat with a stick the size of a Buick shoved up his ass. 

Maybe it was because she was mad at Shawn, or maybe it was the alcohol she had been previously drinking. More than likely it was a combination of the two. But none the less she liked the feeling Hugh was giving her right now. It was a feeling that Shawn hadn't given her for a very long time.

Nyah leaned across Hugh, causing her chest to slightly move across his sternum, "I don't know. Maybe." She grabbed his whiskey tumbler from beside him. She took a sip and glanced up at him over the rim of the glass. Seeing if he would take the bait. He just scowled a bit deeper and ignored her barb.

He leaned a bit away from her and crossed his arms across his chest. Trying to put space between them. "And may I ask where Shawn is this fine evening?"

Nyah gave a very unlady like snort, turned away from him and leaned her hip against the island countertop. "Probably where I left him."

Hugh cocked an eyebrow at her and she took it as an invitation to continue. 

"Which was pissed out of his tree with a very busty blond named Trish sitting in his lap. And where he is likely to remain for the rest of the night due to both of the previously mentioned...circumstances." She smirked and drained the last of Hugh's cup. 

She glanced back at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off his muscle tone and made a nice contrast to the tan on his arms and face. His hair was more devilish than she had previously ever before seen. And while he was still wearing dress pants, his feet were bare. Her stomach did a summersault.

She pushed herself from the counter and placed herself into his personal space again. Her body between his splayed stance effectively stopping any movement on his part. Standing up straight would bring him flush against her and remaining as he was... would leave him as he was. 

His scowl deepened even more and she was sure she heard his teeth grind. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you make one face for long enough, it will remain like that?" she lilted softly at him, she had to hold back a full fledged grin at the obvious discomfort that he was trying to contain to his eyes.

Hugh roughly grabbed her arms and pushed her back a step; allowing him to stand up straight. "No." 

He was about to turn away when Nyah placed both her hands on either side of him, gripping the counter. For a moment she actually saw surprise in his eyes, before they went back to their previously guarded and slightly pissed off expression.

"Have you ever wanted to do something really really...stupid?" She arched her hips into his and felt him jump. She looked up into his eyes. "One of those thing that you would look back on and say, _what the fuck was I thinking?_" she broke her eye contact and lightly pressed her lips to the unguarded flesh at his neck. She was rewarded by the feeling of his pulse jumping beneath her lips. She lightly drug her lips to his ear, "But at that _exact_ moment... there is nothing else you would rather do?"

She slowly planted small kisses along his jaw line until she reached his chin. She then pressed her mouth to his, lightly capturing his lower lip. Though she felt the breath he had been holding graze her cheek, he still did nothing. But he didn't pull away either. She brought her hands from the counter to his stomach, slipping beneath the thin, white material of his shirt. She lightly drug her fingers down the hard planes and felt him shiver. She pressed her mouth harder against his and felt his lips move beneath hers. Him catching her upper lip in his mouth and his hand now rested lightly on her waist. 

She broke the kiss and slide her hands up to his chest and gave him a light shove, sending him back to leaning against the counter. She settled between his legs before kissing him again. This time more urgent. And this time he met her head on. One hand slid into her hair and captured her head while the other latched on to her hip; pulling her hard against him. Though she definitely liked the reaction, she thought it would have been harder to obtain. She grinned slightly into his mouth. "Oh well, " she thought, "don't looks gift horse in the mouth". Nyah ground her pelvis into Hugh's and she felt him moan into her mouth. 

Her dress was a red slip made of an amazingly thin, flowing material. It nearly reached the floor on one side but on the other it ended just below mid thigh. She could feel the heat from Hugh's skin burning against hers through the materials that separated them. She began tugging at the edge of his shirt with her free hand. He pulled away from her and she brought both her hands to the hem of the shirt; stopping only to look into his eyes. The Hugh she had become accustom to was gone. Though the frown was still slightly there, his eyes were no longer serious. They simply burned with longing as they looked at her. His skin was flushed and his breathing was hard. God she liked this man much better than the old one. She gave his a small grin before pulling the shirt up. 

He raised his arms momentarily to let the shirt be pulled over his head. She savoured the sight of his nicely defined chest, eight pack, broad shoulders and tapered waist. She slid her hands up the length of his exposed torso, getting a sharp intake of breath from Hugh, and then curled her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her; beginning another frenzy of kisses. His hands slid down to her butt and pulled her up to him. Nyah wrapped her lean legs around his waist. Suddenly he was walking. She paid no attention to the movement and instead drew his ear lobe into her mouth, stroking it with her tongue. She felt his knees nearly buckle and he leaned her against a wall to support himself. 

"Jesus Christ," he huskily mumbled into her neck, "not while I am walking." 

Nyah grinned and bit down lightly on his ear before bring her mouth back to his. He groaned into her mouth and pressed her hard against the wall; grinding his hips into hers. She wondered dimly when was the last time he had been with a woman. In the time that she had been with Shawn she had never seen Hugh show interest in any woman. She had actually entertained the thought of him maybe being gay. But as his tongue probed expertly and urgently inside of her mouth and she felt his erection pressing against her she admitted to herself that that probably wasn't the case. 

Hugh began on his journey through the house again. Nyah only pulled away from his collar bone that she had been nibbling on when she felt him kick a door open. She looked around the room and didn't recognize what she saw. She looked back at him and was rewarded with quick smirk and a lightly cocked eyebrow. She then realized this must be his room. It was sparsely decorated. and by sparsely she meant no decorations what so ever. There was a digital clock, a big bed, a dresser a closet and curtains. And while the black surfaces all matched and flowed together the "decorations" ended there. 

Nyah slipped off of his hips and placed her feet back on the floor. She curved her fingers into the waistband and of his pants and pulled him towards the bed. She kissed him hard again, her tongue clashing with his before she pulled back and shoved him back on to the bed. She slid on after him; straddling his hips as he looked up at her with his blue eyes. She bent over and kissed him again, loving the taste of whiskey and the way he ran his hands through her hair as he pulled her head to his. 

His hands went to her thighs and he slowly pushed her dress up. When his hands and the gathered material reached her waist she sat up to allow him to pull the dress the rest of the way off. He paused a moment to look at her. He ran his hands over her impossibly smooth dark skin. He chuckled lightly when she quietly gasped as his hands found their way to her small breasts. He took hold of a lock of her silky dark hair, pulling her down to him again. 

Suddenly she was flipped on to her back and was looking up at Hugh, his muscular arms bracing himself on either side of her. He kissed her slowly on the mouth before pulling his lips to her neck and chest, putting her through the same torture that she had put him under minutes earlier. His mouth traveled down her body and past her belly button; his hands spayed across her arched ribs. She dimly wondered if Shawn was having this good of time with Trish. 

~~~~

Don't worry, I am writing an end to this. Its almost finished. It will be posted within this week. Broo haw ha! Review please!!!!! Was this really unbelievable or just plain terrible? um, if you see spelling mistakes, sorry. I wrote this on WordPad, so there is no spell check or anything. The conclusion to this COMING UP NEXT!!! Hope you liked this! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
